


First Friend

by NamelessError



Series: Undertale Family [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Day of School, Guess Who's Back, Happy late april fools, NamelessError out, Pj and goth are around 5 or 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessError/pseuds/NamelessError
Summary: Pj was running to home. He wanted to be home really fast so he could tell his parents about his first day of school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm little sick and if i got fever i could post tomorrow or rest? It depends if i got headache or not. But enjoy~

Paper jam was exited! He had been on school for the very first time and it was fun. He turned the lock on the door and went inside.  
"Mommy, daddy I'm home!" There was little silence and then a quiet 'welcome back' was heard from kitchen.  
"HoW waSs sChooL sWeeeTie" mom asked.  
"It was really fun! We learned about bugs, trees and flowers today! Oh and i got a friend! His name is goth!"  
"Ah goth really nice kid. What about we eat dinner before it gets cold" dad said and brings me my food.

Rest of the day went by helping his parents and doing his homework. At night the only thing that was on paper jam's mind was the next day. 'I wanna go to school again so i can meet goth and everyone else again' then from paper jam's room you could hear little sounds of sleeping.


End file.
